The present invention relates to a heat transfer fin which may be used in an air(fluid)-cooled heat exchanger or the like, and more particularly to a louvered heat transfer fin capable of achieving a reduction in the air-passing resistance and excellent heat transfer characteristics.
Concerning heat transfer fins, louver fins with various configurations have conventionally been proposed, including, for instance, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,629. However, the louvers of a conventional fin is constructed such that the projection area of any louver projected in the direction in which the air passes is kept constant, except for both end sides of the louver at which the louver is raised from the surface thereof.
With conventional fins having this sort of construction, since the resistance to the passage of air is kept constant in the longitudinal direction of the louver, the speed at which the air passes is also kept substantially constant in this direction. Conventional fins, therefore, have not been able to exhibit very high heat transfer characteristics.